Smothered
by Fear the Fuzzy Bear
Summary: Cats love boxes, so why not the Box Ghost? One-shot. I don't own cover image.


**Ta da! More cats! I'm on a roll!**

 **So, for this story, I was PMing with Turtledude83, and he kinda sorta TOTALLY suggested this awesome idea, and so I said, 'Cats love boxes. Why not Box Ghost?'**

 **And Smothered was born!**

 **I'll just stop talking now.**

 **BUT! Not before I thank the amazing FallingNarwhals for helping me out with this!**

 **Okay. I'm done now.**

 **Disclaimer: BEWARE! I OWN NOTHING!**

 **And... ACTION!**

"BEWARE!"

The Box Ghost knew something that the residents of Amity Park didn't know. He was to be feared. Flying through the darkened streets of Amity shouting his infamous phrases was only a way to warn them.

"FEAR ME!"

He pasted by an alleyway that was full of crates. Normally he would stop and inspect the crates, admiring their quality and such, but he was on patrol. He had to scare the residents of his haunting.

But something, a scratching and then a strange noise made him pull up short.

"Meow."

He looked around wildly. "WHAT? WHO SAID THAT? I MEAN, WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH MY TERRORIZING OF THIS TOWN?"

"Meow," The noise came again, seeming to come from the crates, particularly the rotten looking one at the bottom.

The Box Ghost narrowed his eyes and wiggled his fingers menacingly, "COME OUT, FOOLISH MORTAL! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, FOR YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM THE IMMENSE POWER OF THE BOX GHOST!" He shouted at the pile, momentarily forgetting that he could simply levitate the wooden crates out of the way.

Deep beneath the mound of crates, something shifted and stirred. The Box Ghost cautiously floated closer. Abruptly, the shifting stopped, only to be replaced by a plaintive, heart-wrenching, "Mewl."

The Box Ghost heard this, and his eyes widened. _Cats_. In life, he had been allergic to the domestic felines. Just his luck to get the obsession with the most cats, with the possible exception of the Crazy Old Cat Lady's ghost and Plasmius.

"Mewl," the kitten wailed again, this time amplified by three other kittens voicing their opinion, in obvious agreement to the first kitten.

The crates started to move again. The Box Ghost warily flew backwards, wiggling his fingers faster. "BEWARE!" he cried, "STAY AWAY!"

Heedless to his distress, the crates began to sway. The Box Ghost drifted back a few more feet and glared at them. Suddenly, a pair of luminous green eyes were staring back. He tensed and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable thermos to whine into action and suck him into it's cramped cylindrical depths. When nothing happened, he slowly opened one eye, and then the other. The green eyes had not moved from their spot. He jumped. _Four new pairs of eyes were staring at him, and these ones were blue!_

The green eyes moved, bringing The Box Ghost's attention back to that particular pair. They blinked, and moved closer. As they neared his naturally terrifying self, his characteristic ghostly glow seemed to allow the eyes to gain a visible body, revealing an adorable black cat staring up at him curiously.

The Box Ghost backed up and looked away, willing himself not to succumb to the ultimate cuteness of the cat, when two of the eight blue eyes still in the darkness approached the almighty Ruler of all things Cubical, Cardboard and Square. This pair belonged to a kitten with black and white blotches all over it's fur. The last six blue eyes ran up to join the black-and-white one, revealing three almost identical calico kittens. They all opened their adorable little mouths and used their ultimate audio kittens-only weapon. **(A/N And you thought Danny's Ghostly Wail was lethal)**

"Mewl"

The charming sound of pure, innocent sweetness ultimately crumbled the Box Ghost's resolve to not look. When he looked, he saw that one of the fluffy things was crawling up his pant leg.

He picked it off, careful not to tear his perfectly good pants any of its needle-prick claws, and it curled up in his arms, a deep purring sound rumbling in its throat.

As the Box Ghost sat down and petted the purring ball of pure cuteness, he felt more pinpricks climbing up the back of his shirt. When the prickles stopped, there was another cat on him, this time curled up on his hat, settled down, and promptly fell asleep. The triplet kittens, who hadn't quite known what to do with this new glowstick-toy, decided to copy their apparent mother and older sibling and climb up the glow-toy.

One cat had been fine. Two cats, even. But when you have five cats crawling all over you, well...

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU DEMONIC FELINES! I AM THE BOX GHOST, AND YOU SHALL OBEY M-MMPH!" One of the furry balls of fuzz clambered down the Box Ghost's face and over his mouth, effectively cutting him off.

The Box Ghost flew out of the alleyway and shook himself frantically, trying to rid himself of the fluffy burrs. He only partially succeeded, shaking the fuzzy gag from his mouth and onto his overalls with the rest of the cats, who clung ferociously to him as if their lives depended on it, all forty-five of them.

Flying hastily out of the dark alleyway and into the dimly-lit street, the Box Ghost shot down the lane and towards the center of town. As he flew through the neighborhoods of Amity Park, several yowling cats could be heard in the night, along with the pitter-patter of a thousand cats running to catch up with him.

Finally running out of energy, the Box Ghost flopped down on the ground, allowing the various cats that had been chasing him a rest. After they climbed on him, of course. They hadn't chased him all the way to Amity's park for nothing.

"Wow. Hard night, eh Boxy?"

The Box Ghost looked up from the bottom of his personal mountain of cats to see the glowing white boots of a certain halfa. He narrowed his eyes, honing in on the Fenton Thermos clipped to Danny's belt. Giving up on his intimidation technique (for now), he cried, "SAVE ME, PHANTOM! USE YOUR CYLINDRICAL SOUP CONTAINER AND PUT ME OUT OF MY KITTEN FILLED MISERY!"

Danny assumed a look of amusement, "I dunno, Box Ghost. Being smothered by cats doesn't seem like the worst way to go..." he said in mock thought.

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE! I'LL TALK IN LOWERCASE LETTERS! HECK, I'D EVEN MARRY THE LUNCH LADY! JUST SAVE ME FROM THESE MISERABLE FURBALLS!" The Box Ghost pleaded.

Danny rolled his eyes and shuddered at the last offer, thinking of Box Lunch, but he finally relented, "Fine. I'll suck you into the thermos only if you promise to leave this town alone for at least a week."

The Box Ghost nodded desperately, "ANYTHING TO BE RID OF- I mean, anything to be rid of these wretched creatures."

Danny rolled his eyes and opened up his thermos, listening to the familiar whine as it powered up and flashed its bright whitey-blue light, signifying the capture of the Box Ghost, who was thanking him profusely the whole way into the device.

 **And done!**

 **Whaddya think?**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Let me know in a review! Free cookie loaf (giant cookie) to anyone who does!**

 **Thanks again to FallingNarwhals for editing this story to perfection!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


End file.
